A Letter (Sequel of AI)
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Years Later Main Casts : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jong In (KAI) . Pairing : SeKai/ChanKai


A Letter (Sequel of AI)

Title : A Letter

Author : Fina

Main Cast(s) : Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Rate : T

Explanation : Reinkarnasi ?

WARNING : _**NO COPAS**_ ! Yaoi, crack pair. (don't like don't read), **TYPO(S)**

Author ….. ?

ONESHOT. Selamat menikmati sequel yang absurd ini :D. Karena ini sequelnya oneshot dan agak panjang, saya bakal diem dan nggak banyakan bacot deh ya wakakak :D Enjoy ;)

_A Letter _begins …

Lembaran kertas lapuk yang menguning dengan beberapa ukiran tinta tua yang pudar ini. Aku tidak percaya aku membacanya, terlebih menemukannya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana tuhan menciptakan lika-liku kehidupan yang pahit bagi pemeran di dalam cerita yang (kuasumsikan) nyata ini. Air mataku nyaris mengalir saat membaca pengorbanan sang Jenderal, dan saat Jenderal itu meninggalkan istrinya.

Namaku, Oh Sehun. Nama yang sama dengan Jenderal yang ada dalam surat atau cerita berlembar-lembar ini. Dan sama sepertinya, aku seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Karena itu aku memahami penderitaan Jenderal Besar Oh dan si penulis, Kim Jong In. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibuku memberiku nama itu, meskipun Jenderal itu keren tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pengkhianat sepertinya.

Tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku, kedokku sebagai penyuka sesama jenis terbuka saat aku menginjak tahun kedua sekolah menengah. Dan seperti cerita pada sekolah umumnya, aku dikucilkan. Bahkan dengan laki-laki yang kusukai, Lee Taeyong.

Orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menjauhkanku dari sekolah itu. Keadaanku memang cukup buruk saat itu karena cacian yang kuterima. Saat ini aku tinggal di Kyoto, Jepang. Dan rumahku berada di sebuah bukit di sana, rumah yang indah, cukup bersih dan cukup tua. Mengingat rumah ini ada semenjak penjajahan Joseon oleh Jepang, aku tidak terkejut. Terkadang aku menemukan beberapa hal yang janggal di sini, seperti hari ini, lembaran surat ini.

Lembaran surat ini kutemukan saat aku membersihkan rumah dan mencari barang-barang yang masih terpakai di gudang. Lalu aku menemukannya di dalam sebuah kotak kayu usang yang cukup besar. Seluruh tubuh kayu itu hampir tertutup oleh jerami panjang yang diikat dengan kuat. Jika aku tidak memakai pisau dapurku untuk mengirisnya, aku tidak akan bisa membukanya. Mungkin sang pemilik tidak ingin orang lain melihat isinya. Tapi aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah untuk menguak rahasia orang lain.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ingus yang hampir keluar (maaf) aku menghabiskan halaman terakhir dari surat ini untuk kubaca. Dan ya, aku tidak menyukai Jenderal Park. Kurasa si penulis cukup bodoh untuk tertipu oleh wajah tampan dan gagahnya. Percayalah, hampir seluruh _uke_ (sebutan pemeran wanita dalam pasangan gay) dalam pasangan gay selalu tertipu oleh ketampanan dan kejantanan seorang laki-laki. Beruntung aku bukan tipikal seperti mereka. Aku selalu bermain di atas.

Aku ingin menemukan laki-laki seperti Kim Jong In. Dia seperti merpati dengan lekuk tubuh yang indah dan kepakan emosi yang anggun. Walaupun sedikit bodoh, aku menyukainya.

"permisi ?"

Itu suara dari luar. Bukan hantu, tapi teman yang akan menemaniku tinggal dalam rumah ini. Anak dari teman ayah, ya … orang tuaku sangat protektif terhadapku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mempersilahkan masuk dan tinggal bersamanya, karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba, bujukan mautku sekalipun tidak akan memenangkan hati ayahku. Ini pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku tidak suka suasana canggung, membuatku terlihat aneh.

Ketika membuka pintuku, aku melihat seseorang dengan busana casual serba hitamnya, kaos hitam, jaket hitam, dan celana jeans hitamnya (dan tas hitam). Tingginya hampir dua meter, hampir sama denganku, maksudnya aku lebih pendek. Mempunyai wajah yang menyenangkan dan laki-laki yang suka bercanda. Hanya saja, aku lebih tampan darinya.

"Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu"

Aku ingin menyalaminya kembali lalu tersenyum ramah padanya. Namun nama itu sangat familier dalam ingatanku.

Dengan langkah cepat dan tatapan aneh dari Park Chanyeol, aku berjalan kembali menuju meja kecil tempatku membaca tulisan tua itu dan membuka lembaran-lembaran tua itu lagi. Bingo, namanya sama persis dengan nama Jenderal brengsek itu. Aku harap dia tidak brengsek.

"ada apa ?"

'namamu sama dengan Jenderal penyuka sesama jenis ratusan tahun silam'

Bercanda, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Kalaupun aku mengatakannya, kurasa dia akan pergi dari rumah ini. Memang berita bagus, tapi dia akan menganggap aku aneh, dan aku tidak suka itu.

"kau bisa membaca aksara kanji kuno itu ?"

Mataku kembali menatap lembaran tua yang terbuka di hadapanku.

"ya, aku tertarik pada sejarah"

"hebat, dengan melihatnya saja mataku sudah berkunang-kunang"

Laki-laki benama Chanyeol itu, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Dengan kaki panjangnya, ia menelusuri rumah tua ini. Dia pergi ke dapur, meletakkan beberapa bahan makanan dan ice cream mungkin ? lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah ruang kamarku.

Kamar milik Park Chanyeol tampak lebih sederhana, tidak seluas milikku. Dia meletakkan tasnya asal lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berwarna green tea nya. Di kanan-kirinya, terdapat dua buah meja kecil dengan ukiran kuno khas Jepang, Almari yang cukup besar berada tepat di sebelah meja dan meja kerja yang berada di barat kamar.

Matanya menatapku yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi telentang di atas ranjang lebarnya. Dia duduk bersila, lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan aku menurut.

"jadi, aku mendengar semua tentangmu. Kau sama denganku"

Mataku memicing pada perkataan Chanyeol. Aku sedikit . . . tidak mengerti.

"kau suka pria aku suka pria. Tapi, aku sudah mempunyai bidikan yang tepat untuk menjadi pasanganku"

Park Chanyeol mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya, mengutak-atiknya lalu menyodorkanku sebuah foto. Seorang laki-laki dengan pose menawan dan selendang hitam yang beterbangan menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Dia tampak sangat indah, eye shadow yang tebal dan rambut coklatnya yang berterbangan tertiup angin menjadi hal sangat kusukai di foto itu.

Aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu, di suatu majalah mungkin. Dia sudah menjadi idolaku semenjak aku mengalami mimpi basah pertamaku (itu benar). Tapi aku tidak pernah mengenal atau bahkan hanya mengetahui namanya.

Park Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dengan lensa-lensanya. Tampak menyeringai padaku.

"apa pekerjaanmu ? Sehun ?"

Perhatianku teralih dari layar ponsel Park Chanyeol. Lalu meresponnya dengan suara anehku.

"aku ? secara resmi, aku editor dan penerjemah novel. Tapi aku suka menulis"

"kau pernah menjadi editor majalah ?"

Sekadar penjelasan, pertanyaan itu membuatku mengingat pengalaman pertamaku sebagai editor majalah yang cukup buruk. Dan aku menolak untuk menjelaskannya.

"y..ya . Tapi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Kurasa aku ahli dalam kata-kata namun tidak dengan foto dan hal-hal jurnalistik"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kain lap khusus berwarna hitam dari dalam tas kameranya. Dengan peralatan kelas atas seperti ini, aku tidak perlu bertanya. Dia pasti seorang fotografer muda yang cukup professional.

Dia membersihkan setiap lensa dengan tangan panjang berisinya, mata bulatnya tampak fokus dengan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya. Sedangkan aku masih menatap foto pria cantik yang ada dalam ponselnya.

"siapa laki-laki ini ?"

Park Chanyeol menghentikan tangan sibuknya, mengambil ponsel yang ada di tanganku dengan senyuman yang kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

"model androgini Korea"

Baiklah, itu tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"maksudku, 'siapa' dia ?"

Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku, karena Park Chanyeol tampak tidak begitu memahaminya.

"Kim Jong In, dia cantik bukan ?"

Satu lagi nama yang sama. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa.

"ya, dia cantik"

"dia sama seperti kita berdua, dan dia menyukai laki-laki pintar"

Apa ini reinkarnasi ?

Park Chanyeol masih mematrikan senyumannya pada foto laki-laki bernama Kim Jong In itu. Lelucon hidup macam apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Aku tidak bisa terus berada di kamar Park Chanyeol. Jadi aku mengambil lembaran surat tua itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamarku.

Aku berasumsi bahwa kamarku dulunya adalah kamar yang ditempati oleh Kim Jong In dan Jenderal Oh, atau sebelum Jenderal itu mati. Lukisan pohon sakura dan luas kamar yang berbeda memperlihatkan bahwa kamar itu sepertinya ruangan yang cukup spesial. Ranjangku berwarna orange tua dan kayu dengan warna coklat tua di ujung selatannya. Meja kecil di pojok kanan dan kiri ranjang dan meja kerja yang cukup luas berada di sebelah timur yang sudah penuh oleh PC, ponsel, tumpukkan buku, sebungkus rokok dan beberapa pak cerutu dan alat kerjaku yang lain. Kamar mandi klasik pribadi dan lemari pakaian yang cukup besar. Cukup nyaman kurasa.

Kuletakkan kotak kayu berisi lembaran surat masa lampau itu di dalam laci meja yang ada di pojok kiri ranjangku. Nama-nama itu, aku terus meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Tidak mungkin aku reinkarnasi Jenderal Oh, aku cukup ahli dalam kendo. Tapi bukan berarti aku seorang Jenderal Besar di masa lampau.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Chanyeol-san ?"

Pintu kamarku terbuka –dibuka- oleh seorang laki-laki asing yang memakai busana modis di badannya. Sunglass dengan bingkai coklat dan mantel yang terlihat cukup mahal. Dia …

"kau Chanyeol ?"

Apa reaksiku ?

Hanya menggeleng.

Dan dia pergi. Sangat tidak sopan. Seperti model kelas atas yang sering kutemui di beberapa club –

Tunggu dulu.

Tubuhku melesat keluar dari kamar dan aku melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku masuk. Karena nama itu terus terngiang di kepalaku semenjak laki-laki itu dengan sopannya membuka pintu kamarku.

Apa yang harus kukatakan ? Laki-laki itu dan Chanyeol tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting hingga jarak yang memisahkan mereka sangat kecil. Chanyeol yang berada di tepi ranjang dan laki-laki itu duduk di atas kursi tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Wajah mereka berdekatan, dan saat aku masuk, Chanyeol tampak menggaruk tengkuknya asal dan laki-laki itu menatapku dengan matanya yang … indah.

"hai … Sehun , umm. Ini Kim Jong In, yang baru saja kuceritakan padamu. Dia datang kemari untuk membicarakan pemotretan yang –"

"apa pekerjaanmu ?"

Wow laki-laki ini.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar bukan reinkarnasi Kim Jong In yang kutahu. Kata-katanya terdengar sangat arogan. Terlebih saat ia memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"penerjemah, editor, dan penulis"

Kim Jong In yang liar itu mematrikan seringaiannya. Mantel berkelasnya ia letakkan di punggung kursi dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Dia, bagaimana mengatakannya ? tampak seperti kucing dengan aroma bunga sakura, hanya saja, kucing tidak memakai hem hitam press body dan celana leather yang cukup ketat. Dan aku tersadar bahwa dia memakai heels yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Aku tidak menyukai tatapan seseorang saat mereka mencoba memberikan penilaian terburuk padamu dengan menatapmu dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan dingin. Tapi ketika Kim Jong In melakukannya, aku menahan mati-matian bibirku untuk tidak melumat bibir pink tebalnya.

Matanya berhenti menatap mataku, laki-laki ini mungkin bukan Kim Jong In di dalam cerita itu. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya.

"pintar itu seksi"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal semacam itu dan mengakhirinya dengan seringaian yang menawan. Maksudku . . . kenapa ?

Kaca mata baca yang kupakai memang masih terpasang di atas kerangka hidungku. Karena aku tidak bisa membaca tanpa kacamata ini. Dan dengan kaos putih, cardigan abu-abu dan jeans hitam yang kukenakan ? apa menurutnya ini seksi ? Apa aku harus menganggapnya sebagai pujian ? atau memang dia terlalu dangkal ?

"aku harus pergi Chanyeol-san. Dan kau boleh mengundang temanmu dalam pemotretan nanti"

Chanyeol tampak gelagapan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan sang model papan atas. Dan aku terlalu tercengang untuk melihatnya yang (tanpa kusadari sebelumnya) memakai sepatu di dalam rumah berusia ratusan tahun ini. Dan menyenggol bahuku dengan sengaja untuk memberikan jalan keluar baginya.

"terima kasih atas keramahanmu. Sehun-san"

Setelah membungkuk hormat dengan sepatu heelsnya dan diakhiri dengan seringaian menawannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan bak model papan atas menuju pintu keluar.

Sedangkan aku dan Chanyeol hanya diam membisu hingga terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup dari depan. Laki-laki itu . . .

"dia cukup ramah"

Ucapku sarkas pada Chanyeol sambal menatapnya dengan iris yang sedikit mengancam.

"aku tidak tahu dia akan datang secepat itu saat aku memberi tahu alamat baruku, sepatu heelsnya cukup membuatku tercengang. Sialnya, sepertinya dia menyukaimu Oh Sehun"

Oh, dia pasti sangat menyukaiku hingga dia menginjakkan jejak sepatunya dalam rumahku.

"pastikan dia memakai sandal rumah jika berkunjung kembali"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku kembali menuju ruanganku. Kamarku, mulai membuka PC ku dan melanjutkan pekerjaan sambal menyulut sebatang rokok untuk menemaniku. Aku tahu itu kebiasaan buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa bekerja tanpa batangan kecil itu.

Sialnya, sebatang rokok itu membuatku semakin memikirkan Kim Jong In. Nama yang indah itu, laki-laki itu menghancurkan segala pemikiranku tentang nama Kim Jong In. Anggun, dewasa, seperti merpati. Bah.

Laki-laki itu lebih cocok untuk diibaratkan musang-kucing ketimbang merpati yang anggun.

Mataku kembali menatap pada wallpaper PC yang telah sepenuhnya bekerja. Satu kepulan asap memabukkan mulai memenuhi ruangan kamarku. Cinta segitiga itu, aku merasa semua itu akan terulang kembali. Dengan cara dan Kim Jong In yang berbeda. Atau dengan akhir yang berbeda pula ?

PIP

Itu suara ponselku, ringtone pendek untuk SMS. Dan ketika aku membukanya,

_Hai pintar_

Yap, cinta segitiga itu akan terulang kembali. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki dengan sepatu heels itu mendapat nomor ponselku.

_A Letter_ ends Here …

THE END

Jadi, GJ kan ? iya pake banget. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa aku nulis beginian, kalau ada yang suka, Saya sangat berterima kasih. Kalau pada nggak suka, bukan rejeki saya :D. Ini Sequel the one and only. Oneshot dan nggak bakal ada lanjutannya. Endingnya, readers yang nentuin ;) Review juseyo ^_^ #bowbowbowbow


End file.
